


Frío

by PrinceBSlocked



Series: Fictober 2018 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, M/M, Sharing a Bed, holmescest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Tras regresar de hacer un trabajo escolar Sherlock llega a su casa muriéndose de frío, encontrando de forma accidental la manera de entrar en calor.





	Frío

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre “fictober 2018!” del foro I am sherlocked.
> 
> La palabra de este día es: Frío.

Sherlock caminaba por las calles con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, había olvidado llevar sus guantes y el frío de enero lo estaba entumeciendo. Se encorvó ligeramente cuando el soplo del viento le dio contra la cara y se vio obligado a respirar el aire frío. Se levantó las solapas de su abrigo para protegerse del clima y aceleró el paso.

 

Desde afuera notó que, a excepción de la lámpara de la entrada, todas las luces estaban apagadas, eran pasadas la media noche y ya todos se habían ido a dormir.

 

Le tomó tres intentos meter la llave a la cerradura, tenía las manos entumidas y por lo tanto sus movimientos eran torpes.

 

Fue directo a su recámara, sabía que la temperatura en la casa debía ser agradable, sin embargo, él seguía sintiendo mucho frío, era como si su cuerpo hubiera absorbido todo el frío del exterior y lo quisiera retener por dentro. Se puso la pijama y fue al baño para cepillarse los dientes, mientras se enjuagaba abrió la llave del agua caliente y disfrutó por unos segundos de la sensación de ésta en sus manos.

 

Cuando se metió a la cama las sábanas estaban frías, Sherlock gimió haciéndose bolita debajo de ellas. Respiró profundamente y trató de relajarse para que su cuerpo se pudiera calentar.

 

Después de casi una hora Sherlock se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación, tal vez si se preparaba un té lograría entrar en calor, estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó a su hermano roncar y una nueva idea saltó a su mente.

 

De manera sigilosa Sherlock entró a la habitación de Mycroft, con cuidado de no hacer ruido se acercó a su cama y poco a poco se fue metiendo en ella. Las sábanas estaban deliciosamente tibias, el pelinegro suspiró agradecido ante la calidez que lo rodeaba. Poco a poco se fue acercando al cuerpo de su hermano.

 

Mycroft despertó de golpe al sentir como algo helado tocaba su pierna.

 

—Sherlock ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó de mal humor y aún somnoliento.

 

—Frío –murmuró el pelinegro ya medio dormido.

 

—¿Qué? –Sherlock había hablado muy bajo, por lo que el pelirrojo no le había entendido.

 

—Tengo frío Mycroft.

 

—Pues ponte más cobijas o súbele a la calefacción.

 

—No, aquí está rico.

 

Mycroft suspiro dándose por vencido y se acurrucó nuevamente en su cama.

 

—¡Sherlock aleja tus pies, están helados! –gruñó Mycroft alejando las piernas de su hermano.

 

—Pues por eso los acerco, para que me los calientes.

 

—Al menos ponte calcetines.

 

—No puedo dormir con calcetines.

 

—Cielos Sherlock a veces eres imposible.

 

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su hermano, pero acercándose más a él. De manera accidental su trasero pegó contra la entre pierna de Mycroft, ambos se tensaron, pero ninguno de los dos se apartó. Una vez pasada la conmoción Sherlock se movió un poco rosando así el pene de Mycroft con sus glúteos, éste respiró de forma audible, pero sin quitarse, lo cual alentó a su hermano a seguirse moviendo.

 

—Basta Sherlock –reprendió Mycroft sin mucha convicción, poniendo una mano la cadera del pelinegro– ¿debo recordarte que somos hermanos?

 

—Y aún así reaccionaste –Contestó Sherlock que sentía la creciente erección de su hermano en medio de su trasero.

 

—Contrario a lo que todo el mundo piensa también soy un ser humano…. ¡Sherlock!  –exclamo en voz baja cuando el pelinegro se pegó aún más a su cuerpo– deja de hacer eso –dijo tragándose un gemido.

 

—Sigues diciendo que deje de hacerlo, pero no veo que hagas nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera te estas alejando.

 

—Cállate –contestó casi sin aliento el pelirrojo tomando con más fuerza la cadera de su hermano pegándolo aún más contra él– ahora, no vayas a hacer mucho ruido, no queremos que nuestros padres se despierten –murmuró en el oído de Sherlock antes de darle un beso en el cuello haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera.

 


End file.
